User talk:EmperorSigma
PLEASE LEAVE A SECTION HEADING WHEN WRITING ON THE TALK PAGE. ---- Uh...sorry to disappoint, but I don't actually know how to convert files into SVG's...I think Spectre can do that.~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 00:20, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to the EmperorSigma! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ash9876 page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 00:21, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Sure, go ahead! But if you're making a page for it, call it "Lightning God Slayer (Sigma)" or something. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:30, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Whatcha mean? We only have only page for each Slayer Magic- think of them like simply reference pages. For canon magics and Slayer Magics we keep 'em to one page since generally there's not much difference between versions- on the character pages you list the differences between your _ magic and the other unless it's a elemental slayer magic (such as your lightning god slayer), then you can add pretty much whatever there. What I mean is that we list every derivative of the Slayer Magic on one page. You only really need my permission to make a Lost Magic or Slayer Magic, or use a Slayer magic. Anyway, you can make an advanced transformation- but first, what does it do? Sorry, I've got to ask the questions- cuz as far as I know it could make you invincible (I know it won't but just to make sure). Anyway, if you're worried about asking other people to make/use stuff, all you need to do is ask me for stuff like everyone else does, like Slayer Magic, new types of summon spirits, and Lost Magic (that's about all you really need to ask for)- non-Slayer/Lost canon stuff, of course, is free, and you can make your own versions of other people's stuff if your own version is substantially different and has a different name- you can use the same concept but make it a bit different. Basically all you need to do is follow the rules and you'll be fine, it's pretty easy. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 20:59, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Do you want some pointers on what you should add to God Force or nah? I'm free to help, all you need to do is ask. Anyway, yeah dual-element god slayer magic is allowed. You can just add it to your character or you can make the page. However, if you make the page, it's gonna have to be free-use- since normally, we allow everyone to use stuff like the Forces, a Drive, and Dual-Element Slayer Magic. It wouldn't be fair to ask for stuff like that since we have the policy that 'if an ability for Slayers is shown in canon every other one can do it', basically. Or I can make the page for everyone (I've written up half of it somewhere in this document of mine) and you can use it. Just tell me watcha wanna do and we can go from there. Also you can make a Flame God Slayer lol, you don't need to sacrifice anything, it's fine. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:36, July 4, 2015 (UTC) I meant Dual-Element God Slayer Magic in general- not specific elements! Like Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic! You can remove the free permission thing if you want. Do you still want that? Personally, I actually don't have anything much to add other than the proper kanji, 炎雷の滅神魔法, Enrai no Metsujin Mahō. Sorry for the misunderstanding. But given my long response times due to well, y'know, stuff, and the misunderstanding, I felt kinda bad so I did something for you. Feel free to add, feel free not to, it's up to you. It's the basic mechanics and what it can do- it's a good starting paragraph, y'know? "Blaze Lightning God Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic that grants the user the ability to modify, absorb, and generate the elements of Flame and Lightning. In order to initiate the magic, the user modifies their eternano into electrons while simultaneously raising the motion of the particles using their own magical aura. This process of merging both methods of using Lightning and Fire Magic respectively combines both elements into a mixture which is shaded black due to the powers of the "god" inside of the user- hence the name "God Slayer Magic". Essentially, this magic allows the user to manipulate the combined element in any way that they wish without any limitations- or the user is capable of splitting the elements apart to manipulate lightning and flames separately. Because of this, the dual-element god slayer magic is known to be extremely versatile." Watcha think? Opinions pls. Anyway, there ya go. Just ask if you need anything else. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:55, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Yo Sig! Damon here! I am really happy you got to invite me to the Four Emperors, thank you but I will have to decline. As much as the concept interests me, Damon is part of a council affiliated group ^^" [[User:DamonDraco|'The Jokerジョーカー ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Demon That Crosses The Skies']]) 17:15, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Oh, thanks man. I'm trying to get back online now with the time I have left. Highestbounty123 (talk) 15:12, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead with both! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:24, July 24, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry about this, but can you rephrase that, please? I didn't really understand it. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:18, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Ahh, thanks for clearing that up. Anyway, yeah you can use all three- but remember, once you've got four slayers you need to wait 500 edits to make more- after which you can make as many as you want (with my permission of course). Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:34, July 24, 2015 (UTC) SIG! Wanna play Rexxit? :o [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Yuu']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Meet the Lord of Epicness']]) 17:58, August 14, 2015 (UTC) I'm on the server :o [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Yuu']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Meet the Lord of Epicness']]) 16:27, August 15, 2015 (UTC) "Since the old Slayer page was filled with stupid and unneccessary Slayer styles, there is a new rule being implemented in on this moment, on 10/13/11. If a creature of significant strength appears in canon, then only then can someone create a Slayer style based around killing it. Phoenix Slayer does not count, as they were created before this rule. Thank you." Sorry, but I'm going to have to say no. HOWEVER, Kirin Cleanser Magic and Shinigami Auxiliary Magic; you could make something like them instead, they're similar to Slayer Magics but also quite different. If you still want to do something like that, all you need to do is tell me the differences between your magic and slayer magic. Heck, I can help you with that if you want. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:37, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:47, December 12, 2015 (UTC) You can have either one or the dual, as long as you don't have more than four slayers (at least until you get 500 edits). Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:07, December 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Fable He can be an S-Class Mage if you want, though the Seeds for now are restricted to my ideas only. Also, you're not recreating Seireitou on FTF, are you? I noticed that you're using the same portrayal and similar concepts to go along with it, such as him being apart of the Yonkō and even garnering "Fox Magic". DazzlingEmerald (talk) 16:38, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply! Anyway, the thing is that these types of magics have the same end result as slayers -more or less- but different mechanics. It all depends on what you want to call your magic, and once you tell me that, we can work on how it works from there. Is it just "Fox Magic" or is there more? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:26, December 14, 2015 (UTC) SECTIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON Fox Magic (狐現 (フォックス・マジック), Fokkusu Majikku lit. Kitsune Embodiment) is a Caster Magic that enables the user to takes upon the traits of foxes. As stated above, Fox Magic is a Caster-type Magic that allows the user to take upon the traits of a fox; it is a subspecies of an ancient, unnamed magic archetype that enables users to replicate the traits of various beasts- over time, the archetype branched out to Slayer Magic and a broader selection of lesser animals; this is referred to as a variant of 's . In any case, Fox Magic, as the name indicates, allows the user to fight with the power of a kitsune, a "mythical fox" more or less. This includes granting the user to strike with powerful claws, defend themselves with the fiery fur of a fox, and launch spheres of foxfire at their opponent (actual element may vary). In order to initiate Fox Magic, the user gathers and condenses their magical energy around their bodies, compressing it unto its utmost limit; once this has been done, the user mimics the Magic Origin of a kitsune, temporarily shifting how magic reacts and acts around their very being, and it the moment, the shift in magical function morphs their physiology to a point where the individual has adopted some physical traits, as well as the element, from the animal they are mimicking; giving them all of the fox's traits and what not. Once it has successfully interlaced, they are given a myriad of abilities. The user, as stated above, can use the features and powers of a fox in order to enhance their close-combat prowess, and absorb their element from outside sources except the opponent- to replenish their own health. Sorry for the wait, I've been a bit busy. Anyway, what do you think? It's not finished, but I've got the introduction and mechanics done for you. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:14, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Sigma-Samaaaaa Put on Ninigi's page, that he and Gundahar are dating, because I put it on Gundahar's page, and thank you for this ship, they're so cute together. x3 Bismarck-Chan (talk) 02:46, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Gundahar X Ninigi. First off, you do know, I'll be obsessed with this for a while, and second, would Ninigi comepletely spoil Gundahar? Could you come onto chat (it's lonely there right now) and discuss it with me? I need to know, I'mma' make them the cutest couple ever! Bismarck-Chan (talk) 03:08, December 23, 2015 (UTC) True? True that Ninigi spoils Gundahar? Sho kawaīī! <3 :3 Bismarck-Chan (talk) 15:22, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Othrys Arc So it looks like your Ninigi will be fighting my Sykushi Strykri in the upcoming arc battle and are supposed to start soonish, so is there any specific plan or idea you have in mind for the fight? --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 04:41, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Well we should be able to start the fight nowish just need a title for the fight and a location any suggestions? --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 04:55, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Well Othrys Arc: The Clash of Lightning here's our battle I went and started it, its not your go may the best mage win--Gruntmaster26 (talk) 04:47, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Posted. Btw if I fail to mention on the talk page that I posted it doesn't mean I didn't notice you posted, nor does it mean I did not post. --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 20:26, January 4, 2016 (UTC)